


Your Bird Wife

by Mothia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothia/pseuds/Mothia
Summary: A collection of Pharmercy one shots. Most of these will probably be very short. Little slices of sunshine for your day!These will use the headcanon of a post-recall Overwatch with most of the game's heroes as members. I'll be trying to add character tags as they appear.





	1. Your Bird Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me writing prompts, by the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana coins a new phrase.

Angela folded her arms and placed her forehead against the cool wooden surface of her desk. She closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. Aside from the faint hum of electronics and the gentle whir of the air conditioning system, everything was quiet. Quiet was a remarkably hard thing to come by nowadays. It seemed that the common sense of all world class soldiers and scientists leaked out of their ears the moment they joined Overwatch. Angela was constantly getting calls because someone had gotten themselves shot, or sliced, or broken a bone, or fallen halfway down the cliff (again). It was remarkable how many ways elite professionals could find to hurt themselves. Angela was considering attempting to baby-proof the entire base at this point.

The silence was not to last. Angela could hear a set of feet thumping towards her door. She groaned and looked up as a small pink and blue blur that went by the name of Hana Song burst into her office. Out of all the agents, Hana held the title of "second most visits to the medbay". Reinhardt, by the way, was first. Angela actually worried about how proud he was of that accomplishment.

Hana slammed the door and darted to the side, out of view of the window. "Angelaaaaaa!" She stood, legs slightly bent, ready for action, eyes fixed on the door. "Your bird wife is trying to kill me!"

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose. "My—my _what_?"

Hana's gaze flicked over to her for a second before rebounding back to the door. "Your bird wife!"

"What? You mean Fareeha? Why would she be trying to kill yo—"

At that very moment, a huffing Fareeha burst into the office. She looked around, and then pointed at Hana. "Are you trying to tell on me?!" She broke off and looked at Angela. "Whatever she said, she started it!"

Hana looked indignant. " _I_ started it??! You were the one messing around near my mech! That's my baby, and I don't remember giving you permission to touch it!"

Fareeha bristled. "I was looking for tools for my suit! And you threw a gun at me!"

"Well, I could hardly _shoot_ you, now could I?" Hana puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"It still hurt! You didn't have any reason to—"

Angela slammed her hands on her desk and stood up. Both Hana and Fareeha went very quiet. "If you're not in need of medical assistance," She began, **_"Get. Out. Of. My. Office."_**

Hana raised both hands in surrender and backed out. Fareeha frowned after her, and then very quickly leaned over the desk to press a quick kiss to Angela's lips. _Sorry hun. I love you._

Outside the door, they could hear a quiet "Ewwww" from Hana. Fareeha pulled a pen out of her pocket and turned, sprinting out into the hall. Angela could see her lob it, followed by a startled yelp, before the door swung shut.


	2. The Forecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to know the forecast?"

Angela brushed her hands briskly down her coat. She gave one last look around. Satisfied, she flicked the switch in the wall. Around her, the lights of the medbay dimmed. Angela stepped into the hall, and hummed a little to herself. It was time for her lunch break. The last time she checked, there had been some lovely looking sandwiches left over from last night's dinner in the communal fridge. There had been enough for two, actually. Angela idly wondered where Fareeha had gone off to. Outside, perhaps? The weather had seemed nice for flight practice this morning, or so she had said.

As she entered the kitchen, Angela noticed that the sky was getting darker. Grey clouds had quickly descended over Gibraltar since this morning, it seemed. In the living room, Mei's weather tracker noted rainstorms approaching. Was Fareeha still outside? Angela's brow creased a bit, and she changed course for the door. She would need to pick up an umbrella...

 

* * *

 

 _Plip._ A fat drop of rain splattered against the orange-red umbrella. A brisk breeze picked at Angela's labcoat. _Plop_. Another droplet. Followed by another. And another. Angela stood, head tilted to the sky, patiently searching for... _my bird wife_. Angela blinked, a little startled. The phrase had slipped into her thoughts without her knowing, it seemed. After a pause, she smiled. _Yes. My bird wife._ She checked her watch (13:23), and went back to searching the sky.

 

* * *

 

She didn't have long to wait. Fareeha spotted her soon afterwards, and went in for a quick landing. Unfortunately, Angela was standing on dirt. Even more unfortunately, it had rained enough for that dirt to turn into mud. Fareeha slipped as she hit the ground, and ended up flat on her back. Angela bent over her, smirking and holding the orange umbrella. Fareeha grinned up at her. "It's raining."

Angela snorted. "So I see." She offered a hand. "Come on, you're going to catch something at this rate, if you haven't broken anything already."

Fareeha took her hand, hauling herself to her feet. "Well, I don't think I broke anything this time." She rubbed her back. "Anyways, being cold doesn't actually make you sick. It's viruses and bacteria." She seemed proud of herself.

Angela socked her lightly in the shoulder. "Hey, don't get all smartass on me. Besides, I'm still right. Low temperatures can weaken the innate immune system."

Fareeha laughed, warm and loud and beautiful. "Alright, alright. You're the doctor here, not me. So, what's for lunch?"


	3. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely nsfw

"What do you want to eat tonight?"

"You."

"What?"

"What? I mean, uh, noodles would be great. Thanks love."

"Maybe that first one for dessert, mm?"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: guess who is saying what


	4. Marathon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela insists on watching some cartoons.

Fareeha stretched, and groaned. Her phone lit up fluorescent in the dim morning light trickling through her window. For the last few days now, Fareeha Amari had not been getting enough sleep. She liked to keep to a strict sleep schedule, but had recently been sneaking some broken naps into her afternoons. According to Angela, napping is generally good for people, but not if they're experiencing sleep issues. Fareeha still took them anyways. She was getting too tired to care. She idly wondered how Angela managed to function so well on so little sleep all the time. Speaking of Angela... Fareeha rolled over and eyed her phone. A message from Angela? She exhaled deeply through her nose and reached out. Her other hand wearily rubbed the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes.

_"Fareeha! I dug up these old movies from some dusty old box in the back of one of the storage closets. Wanna come watch after dinner tonight?"_

 

* * *

 

She tried, she really did. Let no one ever say that Fareeha Amari didn't try. Angela had invited her up to her room that evening (she had nicked a projector from somewhere too, and her walls were large enough to make it work). Now, both were curled up together on Angela's bed in their respective pajamas. It was comfortable. Good and happy and warm. Fareeha was struggling to not fall asleep. She really, really tried. But sometimes things happen, and no matter how hard you try, you can't change it. Despite her best efforts, Fareeha fell asleep quite quickly.

Angela looked down at Fareeha and smiled, gently brushing away a few strands of hair. The poor thing was really tired, and she was happy to see her sleeping soundly. The doctor herself was wide awake though. Angela shifted her weight a little, and returned her attention to the wall. She remembered these movies. They were old cartoons. A lot of them had been rare pinpricks of light in a childhood that had been so full of darkness. Perhaps they could do this again sometime. When Fareeha was more awake. Angela looked at Fareeha again, and quietly placed a small kiss on her brow. _Sleep tight, my love._

Fareeha cracked open an eye. Ah, she had fallen asleep. For how long, she didn't know, but Angela was still sitting next to her, watching old movies. She hadn't yet noticed that Fareeha was awake, it seemed. Fareeha was content to lay there in a drowsy haze. Angela's eyes were wide, excited, shining brightly with reflections of the projector's light. She was happy. Fareeha couldn't stop herself from smiling. Even when she thought no one was looking, Angela was cute. Not just cute, but radiant. Fareeha fell asleep again thinking about how much she loved her.

The morning dawned on both Fareeha and Angela nestled together into Angela's bed. Fareeha woke first, as usual. She found Angela's head pressed into the crook of her neck, her arms lightly circling Fareeha's stomach. After a few moments of consideration, Fareeha snuggled up against her and went back to sleep. She really had nothing to do today, anyways.


	5. Delayed Gratification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with workouts and reminding Hana Song as to why she should always think twice before getting into Angela's line of sight.

"Four." Fareeha added another mark to the notepad. Angela said nothing, merely grunting an acknowledgement.

"Four what?" Hana rounded the corner, peering into the training room. Fareeha was sitting cross legged on the floor, one hand in a fist on the floor, another holding a pen. A small notepad was carefully balanced on her knee, precariously propped up by a water bottle. Angela, who was quite red in the face, was doing pushups. Hana watched as she lowered herself until her chest touched Fareeha's fist, took a deep breath, and then raised herself up again. She had good form. Unsurprising, Hana supposed. She was both a doctor and a soldier after all. Aside form those two, the training room was empty. Its corners were dim, and the room itself was lit only by a few bright, warm lights.

Fareeha looked up. "Four sets of twelve. 3 kinds of pushups, each 4 times."

"Oh. Okay." Hana took a sip of her soda.

"I owe her a kiss for each set she completes." Fareeha grinned. Hana almost spit her drink out. Fareeha's grin widened. "It's an experiment. Angela's idea, actually."

"An experiment? How is this an experiment?"

Angela straightened her arms, inhaled deeply, and rearranged her hands. "It's about psychology. Positive reinforcement, and..." She trailed off, breathing heavily. She lowered herself slowly back down to Fareeha's fist.

"Ready to give up yet, _ya amar?"_ Fareeha's expression was playfully smug.

Angela growled. "...and delayed gratification. See, I could stop right now... and get some kisses. But if I waited, I could get more." She scowled at Fareeha on the way up. "I'm not done. Yet." She paused, catching her breath. "Two more. To finish number five."

"All right." Fareeha sighed in mock disappointment. She tapped her lips with the pen. "Don't take too long, now."

Angela, who seemed to have gone back to dedicating all of her energy towards push ups, said nothing.

Fareeha's eyes followed her. Down. Up. Eleven. Down. Up. Twelve. She smiled, and made another mark on the notepad. "That's five!" Angela collapsed face down, chest heaving, relishing in the cool comfort of the floor against her skin. Without looking up, she extended a hand. Fareeha laughed and placed a water bottle in Angela's waiting palm. Angela sat up and drank deeply, but slowly. When she was done, she turned and eyed Hana. Angela frowned, and tilted her head towards the ceiling.

"Athena?"

"Yes, Dr. Ziegler?" The smooth humming voice replied loud and clear.

"About how many sugary drinks has Agent Hana Song drank so far this week?"

Hana blanched and began to back very slowly out of the room. Athena replied coolly, and without hesitation. "Approximately 7 cans. A little more than 2 liters."

"I see. Well, from now on, if she drinks any, please update me with the time and amount at the end of each day." Angela's eyes slid over to the door. Hana had made a hurried departure.

Athena hummed. "Of course."

"Oh, and please inform Winston that I think we need to do another security sweep sometime. I suspect someone's been smuggling in junk food without permission. Thank you, Athena. That's all for now."

With that business done, Angela tipped the water bottle back and took a few gulps, closing her eyes. She capped it and sighed, wiping away the last traces of moisture from the corner of her mouth. Well, now that she and Fareeha were alone... She opened one eye and gave a patiently waiting Fareeha a sly glance. "Well, _mein schatz_ , I believe you owe me 5 kisses."

Fareeha tried and failed to stifle a smile. Her voice was rich with amusement. "Alright, alright. But then it's my turn, and you're going to owe me even more."

Angela returned her smile and leaned in. "We'll see about that."


	6. Small Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unspoken peace woven with the threads of an old, old dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like.... really tired right now so forgive any typos.

It's the small moments that make everything feel real. The moments where the time is somewhere between now and then, and the place is somewhere between here and there. The brief, flitting moments where the complexities and edges of the world melt away, and everything is simple, so simple and clear. Where reality feels strange, but more real than usual at the same time. It's the small, simple things that truly create love.

And simple they were. It was strange, how love stories were always so grand and dramatic. Yet, the two built their relationship on mundane things, and it was warm and beautiful and good. They shared moments. Precious, simple moments. Steam rising from a cup of tea, the feeling of the other's fingers, the heat of the cup, the pattering of the rain, the dim light. Slightly scratchy and worn blankets, a good summer day, a slice of shade to nap in. Snowflakes, drifting out of the sky, the smell of breakfast cooking, two voices raised in laughter. Good moments. Small moments. Normal things that had somehow managed to become something much more while no one was looking.

They had one of those moments one dark, cold night.

 

* * *

 

"Lúcio?" Genji's voice was quiet, almost as quiet as the whirring of his joints. "What are you doing here? It's 3AM."

Lúcio turned from the door, a little surprised. Despite all his mechanical parts, Genji was remarkably good at moving quietly. The cyborg had additionally turned off all his lights, presumably to not disturb anyone. It _was_ late. Lúcio eyed the door again. It was open just a sliver, and silvery beam of moonlight was spilling through. Lúcio kept his voice down as well. "Well, I was going to get a glass of water, but they looked busy." He gestured to the door. "Like they're in the middle of something important? I don't want to bother them."

Genji leaned forward, and cocked his head. He peered cautiously through the door. "The bird wives?"

"Bird wives?" Lúcio seemed a bit perplexed.

"That's what Hana calls them anyways. It's oddly fitting." Lúcio had to agree. Genji continued on. "Anyways, what _are_ they doing in there?"

Lúcio joined Genji in peering through the door. "Dancing, I think. It's a really old one. 'Waltz', I think they called it? Wonder where they learned it..?"

Genji hummed. "Reinhardt, probably. He's old fashioned, even for his age. From his interests, you'd think he's centuries old, not 61."

The two lapsed into silence for a while, watching. "They had an argument yesterday, didn't they?"

"Mm, yeah. Looks like they made up." Genji inclined his head ever so slightly. "Well, I don't think you'll be getting your glass of water anytime soon. We should probably let them be."

 

* * *

 

It was silent, aside from the quiet whirring of the air conditioning system. And yet, it was somehow easy to dance. When Fareeha closed her eyes, she could almost hear the music. Notes drifting and flowing in the cold night air. She hummed, ever so slightly, as her bare feet traced circles on the tiles. One step, two, and they swept smoothly onto the carpet. Another two steps and they were back on tile. Smooth and cool, to soft and tufted, to smooth and cool and back again. A rhythm, in its own way. It was easy to sink into.

Fareeha opened her eyes when another voice cut through the air. _Angela_. Her whole body, her stance softened. She hadn't realized that she had stopped singing. Angela had picked up for her. She listened, luxuriating in the sound of Angela's voice. After a while, she began to hum again, joining Angela in a quiet duet. After a few long minutes, Angela leaned in, and lay her head against Fareeha's chest. _It'll be alright._

It's the small moments that make everything feel real. And so Angela and Fareeha closed their eyes, and danced, barefoot, between the kitchen and the common room, bathed in the light of the moon on a cold winter night, and everything was alright.


	7. A Brilliant Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka all the recruits harass Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of a shared group chat between all the Overwatch agents. It'd be a absolute trainwreck.

**\- Overwatch Team Chat -**

 

[D.Va]: @Athena when's next resupply trip?

[Athena]: Tomorrow, at approximately 10AM.

[D.Va]: Aw geez, we gotta act fast then.

[D.Va]: @Winston we've got an idea!

[D.Va]: Also @Lúcio @Pharah @Mei @Genji @Zenyatta get in here this is a group effort (｡･｀ω´･｡)

[Winston]: ... I'm afraid to ask.

[Lúcio]: Don't be! It's a great idea!

[D.Va]: We should get a pet! Like a dog or a cat or something!

[Winston]: ...

[Mei]: I think that would be nice :)

[Winston]: Why...

[Winston]: That would be non-essential, and we hardly need more expenses.

[D.Va]: But 50 pounds of peanut butter is _totally_ essential.

[Winston]: IT IS ESSENTIAL FOR MY EMOTIONAL WELL-BEING!

[D.Va]: Awwww Winston _pleeeaaaaase_? I'd be heartbroken if we couldn't get a pet!! :((

[D.Va]: (everyone else be sad)

[Lúcio]: Why you gotta be like this Winston :(

[Mei]: Aw :(

[Pharah]: Come on Winston...

[Genji]: ಥ_ಥ

[Zenyatta]: (´；д；`)

[Zenyatta]: (am i doing this right)

[Genji]: (Yes master! That's great!)

[D.Va]: See? So, for our emotional well-being, we should get a pet.

[D.Va]: (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

[Hanzo]: What foolishness is going on here?

[Genji]: Oh, hello brother. We're going to get a pet.

[Hanzo]: Not a dog I hope

[Winston]: Hey, I never said yes!

[Genji]: What's wrong with dogs, brother? I thought you liked them?

[Hanzo]: I like wolves.

[Genji]: Dogs _are_ wolves.

[Hanzo]: They are loud and stupid wolves. They don't count.

[Genji]: Would you prefer a cat then?

[Hanzo]: Tolerable

[Winston]: I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU PERMISSION YET

[Winston]: Besides, since so many of us are coming and going all the time, everyone has to be willing to take care of the pet.

[D.Va]: Ughhhhh alright alright

[D.Va]: @McCree @Reinhardt @Tracer @Torbjorn @Symmetra @Bastion @Orisa @Zarya

[McCree]: A cat? I reckon that wouldn't be too hard to take care of. I ain't opposed.

[Torbjörn]: Stop bothering me

[Lúcio]: But you _would_ take care of a cat if we asked really nicely?

[Torbjörn]: Yeah yeah whatever.

[Reinhardt]: A PET! A FINE AND HONOURABLE COMPANION! EXCELLENT!

[Reinhardt]: I WOULD NEVER SHIRK MY DUTY TO CARE FOR ANOTHER!

[Torbjörn]: Oh give it a rest you big oaf.

[Reinhardt]: WHAT IS THAT? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE WEATHER IS LIKE UP HERE?

[Reinhardt]: IT IS FINE INDEED! HOW NICE IT IS TO BE BIG AND TALL!

[Tracer]: You guys made plans to get a cat without me??? I can't believe you all!

[D.Va]: Sorry Trace, we couldn't find you.

[Tracer]: When we get that cat I'm gonna be its favorite. You'll see >:|

[D.Va]: ... is that supposed to be a threat?

[Lúcio]: @Tracer Oh you're on!

[Symmetra]: A cat would be acceptable. I do not think it would cause a problem.

[Zarya]: Hmph. Cats are not as good as dogs, but I suppose it would be alright. Is it going to be a big cat?

[D.Va]: We don't know; we'll have to pick one out tomorrow.

[Winston]: I can't believe this...

[Orisa]: A cat? Oh, like the creatures from all the videos Efi keeps downloading! Yes! I like cats!

[Bastion]: Bweep boop bee beep bwoo! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

[Zenyatta]: My friend says that they love all animals and would be happy to take care of a cat.

[Pharah]: @D.Va why didn't you ping Angela?

[D.Va]: Oh uh... the last time I did that she threatened to kill me, so um..

[Pharah]: Angie threatened to kill you?

[Symmetra]: Likely because Hana Song had woken her up at 5AM to show her pictures of birds.

[D.Va]: I THOUGHT SHE LIKED BIRDS!

[D.Va]: Anyways could you ping ur bird wife for us

[Pharah]: Are you actually afraid of her? She's a sweet lady!

[D.Va]: Yeah, with a grudge and a gun.

[Lúcio]: You know she has a point

[Pharah]: Honestly...

[Pharah]: @Mercy hey babe hope we're not bothering you

[Mercy]: Oh no, not at all! What is it?

[Pharah]: We want to get a cat

[Mercy]: Oh?

[D.Va]: Yeah but Winston says we can't get one unless _everyone_ agrees.

[Winston]: Angela, you have some common sense. We don't need a cat.

[Pharah]: Angie pleeeaase?

[Pharah]: I won't complain the next time you decide to hog the blankets

[D.Va]: Ewww guys keep the mushy stuff to yourselves

[Mercy]: Oh don't think I've forgotten about _you_ , Miss Song

[D.Va]: Point taken. I'll shut up.

[Mercy]: Also, regarding a cat, I don't see why not.

[Mercy]: Studies show that owning a cat has numerous health benefits. They can reduce stress, risk of heart disease, risk of stroke, and depression.

[Mercy]: It'd be good for us. I'm all for it, as long as it stays out of the medbay.

[Pharah]: ♥

[Mercy]: ♥

[Winston]: I... I give up. Fine, go get a cat tomorrow.

[D.Va]: YES! @everyone I'll post pics in the groupchat tomorrow and we can all pick one out!

[D.Va]: Like vote or something

[D.Va]: So make sure to be up and online before 10AM if you want to have a say in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered the tweet about a cat named Missile Launcher as I was writing this and now I can't stop laughing.


	8. Sky High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is a competition, Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using callsigns for the characters when they're in the air.

It was a good day. Clear, dotted with clouds. Warm. On the ground, at least. Up in the sky, the brisk wind and thinner air was much cooler. The jump jets generated quite a bit of heat the suit was designed to use that to regulate its own temperature, but... Pharah pulled up a little and tilted her head over her shoulder. A slice of shining gold winked in the sky. She wasn't quite sure if Mercy's had similar properties. Was she perhaps too high up? Pharah chewed her lip, hovering in the air. Maybe they should practice closer to the ground...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar tingle down her spine. Soon, the rush and flick of Mercy's wings filled her ears. Her eyes were shining, glowing with unbridled joy and wonder, her hair, windswept and ruffled swirling around her head. She laughed, and grabbed Pharah's hand. "Well? Come on!"

Pharah shook herself. With a curt nod, she flew up higher into the clouds, weaving a path, ducking in and out of sight. She looked over her shoulder again, just in time to see the Valkyrie suit's glowing wings fan out and snap back into a more streamlined gliding shape. Angela was getting good at this. With a huff, Pharah picked up speed. Well, let it never be said that Fareeha "Pharah" Amari ever made training easy.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena shaded up eyes with her hand, squinting up into the sky. She could glimpse a flash here, a gleam there, a trail of smoke or motes of light threading through the clouds. "Is that Amari and the Doc? What're they up to?"

Emily laughed, and sipped her water. She wrapped her hands around the mug, briefly enjoying its cool surface. "Said they were practicing. Flying maneuvers or obstacle courses or something."

"Huh." Lena returned her gaze to the sky. She could have sworn she could hear the faintest sound of laughter on the breeze. "Well, two can play at that game!" She paused. "Er, three I guess."

Emily turned and gave her a quizzical look. It quickly shifted into mild apprehension. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking-"

Lena grabbed Emily by the hand, enthusiastically pulling her towards the hangar. "Don't worry! I'm a professional!"

 

* * *

 

 

They were already in the air when Winston's voice came crackling through the comm. "Tracer! What are you doing?! There aren't any scheduled jet trips for the next few weeks!"

Tracer's response was cheerful and altogether too flippant for the situation, in Winston's opinion. "I'm takin Em on a date!" Her eyes slid slyly over to Emily. "A _double_ date."

"A _double date_??!! In a place that you needed a jet to get to? Who-"

Tracer closed the comm and hummed a little tune to herself. She settled back a little, and cast another glance at Emily. She seemed to have settled down a bit as well. Emily was currently peering out into the sky, smiling. Things were good.

Tracer turned her head again as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. They were about to get a lot better. "Alright love! Here we go! Make faces at them!" Emily snorted, and gave Tracer a tiny friendly shove. Still, she was laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Mercy looked up at the jet, wings flicking out, hovering as best she could in the air. The craft tilted, and inside the cockpit she could see Tracer with a devilish grin on her face, and Emily trying her best to make faces out the window while suppressing giggles. Tracer made brief eye contact with Mercy and winked.

The rush and smell of jetpacks filled Mercy's senses. Pharah drew close and hovered as well, gaze following the jet into the distance. Her voice had a touch of wonder. "She's trying to one-up us."

Mercy laughed at that. Yes, that is something that the pilot would do. Winston must be having an aneurysm. The only ones who could safely fly this high were already up in the sky, aside from perhaps D.Va's mech. The mech pilot would never fly up here to lecture everyone about safety, and even if she did, her mech couldn't stay airborne for very long. Ah, Mercy supposed it was usually her job to lecture everyone about safety and make them follow the rules. Winston would be very disappointed when she finally came down.

Pharah grabbed Mercy's hand. "We're not going to be beaten like that! Grab on!" Mercy blinked, and looped her arms around Pharah's neck. Pharah reached back and hoisted her legs. A piggy back ride. In the sky. With a jet.

So it was that Pharah and Mercy spent the next few hours zipping through the sky, whooping and making faces back at the jet whenever it passed by. Eventually, it turned to blatant posturing as both Pharah and Tracer tried to out-fly each other, doing stunts and watching the other mimic. When they finally touched down again, they returned cheeks flushed, wind whipped, and laughing heartily. Angela laughed even harder when Lena blinked out of the hangar and tackled Fareeha to settle the best girlfriend competition.

She was still snickering when a very disgruntled Winston strode up to the group. He huffed and adjusted his glasses. "Was it worth it?"

All four women looked up at him. In unison, they replied. "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They bought Winston peanut butter to apologize. He still banned them from doing that ever again though.


	9. Rules of the Medbay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watchpoint medbay has its own additional set of rules, created and maintained by the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right, similar to the cat one, this won't be as heavily focused on pharmercy romance? I don't know I like to mix in general slice of life and have a variety of stories. Feel free to skip this if you just want pure romance!
> 
> I'm using callsigns in this one.

**Medical Bay Rules and Guidelines**

Entering the medbay automatically indicates understanding and compliance with these rules. These were instated to keep everyone as safe and healthy as possible. Failure to comply with the rules will result in immediate removal from the medbay and possible suspension of certain privileges. Contact Dr. Ziegler if there are any questions or concerns.

* * *

 

**1\. Don't touch anything unless given permission to do so**

It is vitally important to keep everything clean. Additionally, the equipment can be very expensive. If you break anything, you have to pay for it. Failure to do so will simply result in the cost being deducted from your pay. For those agents that we don't pay, an equivalent punishment will be arranged.

If you must touch the medical equipment, make sure your hands are clean, and clean the equipment afterwards. Return all items to their original place.

* * *

 

**2\. Absolutely NO animals allowed!**

_[edited]_

No (non-sapient) animals are allowed in the medbay! We need to keep things neat and tidy! Yes that does include Ganymede in the unlikely event that the Bastion unit has to drop by.

 

[Comments]

Winston: ...

Mercy: You know what I mean

Winston: Still, banning all animals would be scientifically inaccurate.

Mercy: Oh alright, I'll edit it.

* * *

**3\. No horseplay or loitering  
**

In essence, keep it professional. Don't be in the medbay unless you actually need to be in there. Absolutely no wrestling, throwing, kicking, punching, pinching, slapping, or otherwise fooling about is allowed. Take it into the hall, or preferably, the commons. Once your business is finished, please do not linger. I understand that you may wish to talk to another agent, but do it somewhere else. Don't clutter up the medbay.

 

[Comments]

Pharah: Does this include kissing?

Mercy: Yes.

Pharah: Shame.

* * *

**4\. Keep the sound down**

Many who are in pain will express it by yelling or crying or both. This is understandable and acceptable. However, if possible, please keep your voices down. This is to avoid disturbing others. It will be very difficult for some of you, and I'm warning you, I will not let you off easy just because you're a naturally loud person. You know who you are.

* * *

**5\. Regarding food and drink  
**

No food in the medbay. No drinks either, with the exception of water in a tightly closed container. Exceptions will be made for those that are hospitalized for extended periods of time.

 

[Comments]

D.Va: What??? No food?? OR DRINKS???

D.Va: If I get shot, I will recover much faster with something tasty to munch on. Like chips.

Mercy: If you can present solid evidence that this is true, then I will permit it.

D.Va: No fun allowed huh...

* * *

**6\. No weapons  
**

Since most of you are in the habit of carrying weapons on your person at all times, please disarm completely before entering the medbay. Those who are in emergency condition or unable to do so will be treated and have their weapons removed and stowed for them. Lockers are provided for storage purposes.

Exceptions:

  * Weapons with no ammunition or sharp edges for comfort or demonstration purposes (weapons that are not intended to be used with ammunition, such as hammers, are not allowed)
  * Omnics, who often have built in weapons and would find it very difficult to remove them. In such a case, ammunition should still be removed and stored if possible.



No, you _may not_ bring in ammunition that does not have a weapon to fire it.

  * Pharah, please keep a closer eye on your rockets. I trust that you won't lend them out, but I don't trust these fools to not swipe one



* * *

**7\. Never, EVER touch the Valkyrie or Caduceus systems  
**

This is separate from the first rule as the two are treated a little bit differently. Do not touch Valkyrie or Caduceus equipment. It doesn't matter how clean your hands are. Breaking this rule will result in an immediate 3 month in-base suspension. That is, you will be grounded. For a quarter of a year. You will also make the only certified medical professional on the team very, very angry. Don't do it.

Tampering with the systems gives me full permission to shoot you. Additionally, I can and will recruit Pharah to hunt you down. You won't get away with it :)


	10. Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientists are strange and confusing creatures.

In its original strike team form and as a large, international organization, Overwatch was always mostly composed of soldiers. While it was true that most post-recall Overwatch agents could fight or at least defend themselves, a much larger majority of the small group was comprised of scientists. Professional scientists can be accurately described as professional nerds. Acutely intelligent and yet absolute losers at the same time, scientists are a strange bunch to handle. They like to debate complex topics with each other and go off on long tangents about their studies to anyone that's present, whether they understand it or not. It was understandably an awkward situation when one could only smile and nod and pretend that one knew what was going on.

Fareeha Amari did not consider herself to be much of a scientist. Aside from a fascination with rockets and a thorough knowledge of the Raptora line of suits, she honestly had little experience with the scientific fields as a whole. Sure, she did appreciate science, but she was never extremely interested in it. In fact, she would be more inclined to describe herself as a jock, as she had always had a passion for sports. Unfortunately, there typically weren't enough people interested at the Watchpoint to really put together a proper game of basketball or football (soccer, as some would call it). At the very least, though, she could usually find someone to do some martial arts with.

Dr. Angela Ziegler, on the other hand, was, and has always been, a scientist. She was the top of her field, actually. If she wasn't treating the more careless or feisty agents for the hundreth time or putting together reports and speaking out against violence, she was probably sequestered away in her office or lab doing... something. Something very impressive and smart. Probably. Fareeha didn't actually understand enough of it to really tell, though Angela was always eager to attempt to explain it all. Mostly Fareeha resigned herself to confusion and made up for it with cards and notes that usually went something like this: "Congratulations on your breakthrough about... things!" Angela, who was pretty used to this kind of thing from her non-scientist relations, thought it was quite endearing.

While the scientists went off and did their... science-y things, the rest were left to form their own little groups. Fareeha typically found herself in the company of the other mech/combat suit pilots. That is, the young Hana Song and the definitely not young Reinhardt Wilhelm. Occasionally, the constantly grumpy Torbjörn Lindholm would join them, usually to grumble about how the three maintained their gear. While Torbjörn did in fact have some common sense, both Hana and Reinhardt were by far the most common visitors to the medbay. Since Angela was getting a bit fed up with their antics, Fareeha took it upon herself to keep an eye on the two as a favor to her girlfriend.

Nevertheless, aside from differing academic interests, all of Overwatch more or less got along very well. As Winston once said, Overwatch has always been like a family, even when it was a huge global organization. Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler were no different. Despite differing hobbies and interests, they adored each other. As with any two people that are very close, they found just as many similarities as they found differences in each other, and things were good.

The agents of Overwatch had plenty of hobbies and habits, many of which were often shared. Hana, Lena, and Lúcio had a fondness for late night video game marathons. Outside of his workshop, Torbjörn enjoyed spending time in Bastion's garden, talking or just sitting quietly with the curious robot. Zenyatta also liked to keep Bastion company, occasionally with Orisa and/or Genji in tow. Genji liked to meditate with Hanzo or Zenyatta (but never both, since Hanzo did not like Zenyatta) on good days. McCree was fond of wandering around the grounds in meandering, looping walks, lost in thought. He also liked to lead late-night snack raids, much to Angela's disapproval. Zarya worked out with anyone that was up for it, usually Reinhardt, and Mei was quite fond of crafts. Winston and Symmetra mostly kept to themselves, immersed in their respective work or simply preferring their own company. Fareeha and Angela spent a lot of time in each others' rooms.

They weren't doing anything scandalous, despite what Lena might say. They just liked each others' company, and the quiet and privacy of their rooms. They typically read in comfortable silence, took naps, or watched funny videos. In the interest of staying fit, they occasionally migrated to one of the training rooms for workouts or outside for games of tennis, badminton, or simply doing some laps around the Watchpoint. Things were happy. Things were good.


	11. Grocery Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston really isn't paid enough to deal with all of this. In fact, he's not paid at all.

Winston decided that he should, for the sake of his mental health, probably start avoiding the agent quarters if possible. Specifically, Hana Song's room was a no-go. Since she was usually in there, walking by it made it far too easy for Hana ambush him with a new absurd idea. Escape was hopeless; for such a small girl, she was remarkably fast, and extremely persistent. Humans evolved as endurance predators, and Winston found an excellent, albeit unexpected example of this in Hana Song.

Tonight, despite his best judgement, Winston decided to cut through the living quarters, taking him straight by Hana's door. He was gambling that she would either be elsewhere, or too distracted to notice the distinct sound of a gorilla walking by. He gambled, and he lost. Winston managed to avoid getting smacked in the shoulder by the door, but was unable to prevent himself from being captured and pulled into the room.

"Winston!!! Hey!! I was just thinking about going to look for you!!" Hana beamed, and clapped. "Well anyways, the next supply trip is tomorrow, right? Who's in charge of that? I mean, what I'm getting at is... can I go?"

Winston sighed, and adjusted his glasses. "Angela handles the groceries, you know that. And no, you _cannot_ go."

Hana's face fell immediately. "Awwww... but she's mean!! She doesn't buy any soda! I have to—" Hana paused, and eyed Winston warily. "I have to uh... accept... that I won't get any sugary goodness."

"She doesn't buy soda because it's not good for you, Hana."

"Well... Angela's pretty famous, yeah? And we're still illegal? It's a miracle that she's gone unnoticed so far. So, to help with that, I could... go as a distraction? Because people will be so busy looking at me, that they won't notice her!" Hana grinned.

Winston very much wanted to go back to his lab and take a nap. He was too tired for this. "That's dangerous, Hana. Besides, if so many people notice, it'll be well known that you're in the area. That's suspicious. We don't need extra attention."

Hana tapped a finger to her lip. "Well... okay, then I could go undercover? Because sending someone in alone is a bad idea, right? What if someone finds out? What if Talon tries to hurt her or something? She only has a little pistol."

"Not on my watch." Fareeha, who appeared to be on her way back from a workout, barged her way into the room. "Winston! Let me go!"

"What?? No! You guys are gonna do something dumb! You always do dumb things when you're around each other!" Fareeha glared at Hana.

Winston pinched the bridge of his nose sighed. "She is right... both you and Angela are very sensible people... but that changes when you two are together."

"So...." Hana elbowed Winston and waggled her eyebrows. "I should go keep an eye on them!"

Winston snorted. "You? You'd make it 100 times worse. Hanzo would be better. He is disciplined enough."

Both Hana and Fareeha simultaneously wrinkle their noses. "Hanzo? But he has such bad taste!"

"They are right, you know." The familiar robotic voice slipped over Winston's shoulder. Genji's green visor poked into the room. "My brother does have awful taste. I am much better!" He seemed proud for a moment, before deflating. "If I uh... _could_... taste..."

"WHAT IS THIS?? ARE WE HAVING A SECRET MEETING??!" Reinhardt's booming voice echoed up and down the hallway. Winston winced, as the huge man squeezed himself into the already crowded room.

"Nope!" Hana replied cheerily. "Winston was just going to let me go shopping tomorrow!"

"SHOPPING?! EXCELLENT!! WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING LOW ON MANY THINGS!!!"

"Yeah, like whiskey an' candy bars." The faint smell of cigar smoke drifted in from the hallway. McCree poked his head into the room.

"YES! AND BEER!" Reinhardt backed him up enthusiastically.

Winston, who was fully aware that this situation was now out of his control, could only hold his head in his hands and sigh.

"Yeah okay! And it could be like... team building or something! Shopping with friends is fun! We could go in the middle of the night, when no one else is going to be there."

Winston looked up. "No one else except the employees."

Hana snorted and flapped her hand. "Have you _met_ retail workers? They could not care less. About anything."

"Now that I think about it, the cashier didn't even bat an eye when Lena made me buy ice cream for her back in..." Winston shook himself. "Back on topic, that late at night any employees are going to be omnics. And omnics are going to be more alert and careful than humans."

"Yeah? You called?" In a wink of blue light, Lena had blinked herself straight into the middle of the group. "And yeah, if it's really late during quiet hours there's probably going to only be one omnic at the check out counter."

"An omnic? How wonderful!" Zenyatta did not bother trying to fit himself into the room. He merely floated in the hallway and hummed. "I would like to meet this omnic! Civilians always have many interesting things to say."

Hana beamed. "Great! So, anyone that wants to go can come shopping with us really late at night. Zen'll make friends with the employee(s) and make sure they don't report us."

Arms gently wrapped around Fareeha's shoulders. Angela propped her chin on Fareeha's shoulder. "And I'll drive. The big carrier." She grinned ever so slightly. "Fareeha gets shotgun though. What can I say, I'm a bit nepotistic."

Hana whooped, and before Winston could stop her, she had alerted _everyone_ in the group chat about the trip.

Angela pulled out her phone and checked the message. "Well, that takes care of that. Go get a good night's rest, hmm?" She kissed Fareeha on the cheek and withdrew.

Within minutes, the room was empty, and Winston was left to step into the hall and grimly accept what had just happened. He went to sleep with a headache.

 

* * *

 

 

So it was that the very next night, almost every single Overwatch agent crammed themselves into the largest vehicle at the organization's disposal. Winston, who was getting some much deserved rest, Torbjorn, who was too old for this nonsense, Satya, who didn't want to purchase anything, Mei, who had some data analysis to do, and Orisa, who struggled to fit on the car, stayed behind to keep an eye on the base.

So it also was that Easik, the omnic that worked the graveyard shift, found well over a dozen strangers bursting through the supermarket's front doors at roughly 2 AM. They were used to a few tired occasionally people meandering in, buying something strange like a packet of gum or exactly 7 screws, and leaving without collecting change. This was much more than a few. Easik thought for a while, then decided that this wasn't technically against any rules, just strange. Within moments, the omnic had been greeted and engaged immediately in conversation by another that introduced himself as Zenyatta.

The agents all dispersed, each drawn to different sections of the store. Bastion, after wandering around in wonder for several minutes, spent the rest of the visit browsing the plants and garden decorations. Reinhardt, McCree, and (somewhat begrudgingly) Hanzo went off to inspect the liquor and argue fiercely over which was best. Genji wandered off to go look at LEDs and action figures, Lena and Hana made a beeline for the sugar, Lúcio enthusiastically browsed the games, movies, and albums, Zarya went poking around for fitness equipment and stuffed animals, and Angela, ever responsible, got busy collecting everything to create healthy meals for everyone. Fareeha tailed her, but kept running off to go look at other things.

Fareeha had run off and not come back by the time Angela finished her list, so she decided to wait around and maybe take a peek at the chocolate. After Fareeha shot her in the back with a toy gun, Angela changed her mind and decided to instead sprint to the toys section, snatch the first projectile launcher she could find, and immediately get revenge on her cackling girlfriend. Angela's aim wasn't as good as Fareeha's, but she made up for it with sheer ferocity. Eventually, she just threw her gun, nailed Fareeha right in the back, and declared herself victor. The two then spent a good half hour or so picking up all the little foam darts.

 

* * *

 

 

**The Final List (Aka why Winston needs to start enforcing a budget):**

Genji

  * 1 poseable action figure (it comes with 3 different swords!)
  * Orange LEDs



Hanzo

  * Nothing, because he decided that there was nothing worth buying



McCree

  * Three bottles of whiskey
  * 1 pound of smoked ham
  * 2 boxes on candy bars



Fareeha

  * One rocket-shaped lava lamp
  * One toy gun (she had to pay for it...)
  * 1 photo frame (she's gonna put a picture of Angela and herself in it... but that's a secret)
  * 1 small bag of dried dates



Lena

  * At least 3 boxes of tea
  * 1 bunch of bananas (for Winston)
  * 1 jar of peanut butter (also for Winston)
  * Blue and green yarn
  * 2 bags of potato chips (crisps)



Bastion

  * Half a dozen potted plants
  * 3 packets of seeds
  * 1 small painted bird feeder
  * 1 matching birdbath
  * A few bags of bird feed
  * 1 stuffed cat that they think Orisa would like ^-^



Hana

  * Several cases of soda
  * Several boxes of chips
  * Pink LEDs
  * 1 sticker book
  * 1 tub of ice cream



Reinhardt

  * 5 cases of beer
  * Several packages of sausages
  * 1 bag of potatoes
  * Ground coffee
  * 1 pinwheel painted with a dragon (he thought it was very pretty and interesting!)



Zarya

  * 1 very large teddy bear (she collects them)
  * 1 stretch band (she broke one of hers last week)



Lúcio

  * 1 box of Lúcio-ohs (he hopes that isn't narcissistic of him...)
  * 2 albums
  * 1 movie
  * 1 video game (Hana recommended it)



Angela

  * A bunch of healthy food that's boring to talk about
  * 1toy gun (like Fareeha, she had to pay for the one she used)
  * 1 box of chocolates (they're Swiss!)
  * 1 small box of lemon cookies
  * 2 stuffed birds (one for herself, one for Fareeha. Something associated with a loved one would be comforting!)
  * 1 motivational mug (for Mei)
  * 1 gear-themed wire figurine(for Torbjorn)
  * 1 flower painting (for Satya, who Angela thought might appreciate the golden spiral composition)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super creative with names, haha. The cashier's name, Easik, is derived from EA-6, the last 3 characters of their serial code.


	12. Clear Skies Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to get some fresh air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my laptop isn't working and I'm too lazy to go turn on my desktop... I am writing this from my phone. Sorry for typos!

**Log of Operations - Recon 39**

**Type:** Reconnaisance

**Location:** Alberta, Canada - Rocky Mountains

**Agents:** Pharah, Mercy

**Objective:** Scout for suspicious activity, possible Talon operations

_ [More] _

 

* * *

 

Fareeha and Angela were going camping. Well,  _technically_ they were running a recon mission in the light of some mildly suspicious activity reported in the area, but they and everyone else knew that the two were going to take full advantage of the assignment.

Besides, as Angela had said, it would make the most sense for them to keep a genuine cover. Overwatch had many enemies after all. A pair of happy tourists hiking around and enjoying the mountain scenery wouldn't be spared a second glance. And who better to play those roles than Captain Fareeha Amari and the good doctor herself? It wouldn't look fake if it  _wasn't_ fake. 

Which is how Angela woke up days out from the nearest civilization in the arms of a very pretty (and very much asleep) Raptora pilot.

She lay there for a while, savoring the clean air and Fareeha's comforting warmth. There were birds chirping at each other in the trees. Angela closed her eyes and sighed. 5 more minutes...

5 minutes later, she groaned and stretched. Very, very carefully she wriggled out of Fareeha's embrace. Angela snatched up her phone, brush, and hairtie and (as quietly as possible) exited the tent.

The air was crisp, cold, and fresh. It was like the Alps back home, but of course these were very different mountains. Fareeha had been very excited about the location of their mission; she loved the country. She had spent the entire flight alternating between snippets of excited chatter and then half-embarrassed regaining of composure until she eventually devolved into a delighted, but quiet bundle of excitement.

Angela sat herself down on the opposite side of the remains of the previous night's campfire. One hand flipped quickly through her messages, and another whisked the brush through her ruffled hair.

"Mission Log Day 8.1: Morning. Clear skies. Everything's quiet. No changes in status overnight."

Angela watched the message sync itself into the Overwatch database as she tied up her hair. 

She was just getting finished when Fareeha poked her head out of the tent. Angela waved, and grinned.

"I beat you this time!" As a soldier, Fareeha typically woke up early. Angela was used to it too of course, but she kept her sleep schedule much more flexible.

Fareeha rubbed her eyes. ".... Jet lag."

Angela wagged her finger in mock disapproval. "It's been over a week, _liebling_. Besides, I thought you would have been used to jets by now!"

Fareeha looked like she was considering throwing her shoe at Angela.

In the end, took to more professional way out. She shrugged, stepped out of the tent, stretched and yawned. "So, ready to go?"

Angela mimed a smack in Fareeha's direction. "After breakfast, you absolute maniac."


	13. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to get people into fistfights...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to use "..." to mark skips in time in sections, and the usual break to mark longer skips. This is mostly just because I don't want to write a narration of the entire game (seems like it'd be a bit boring), but rather highlight little bits and pieces.
> 
> Also, I'm not actually sure if the rules that I use in this are correct. I'm writing the games in the way that I played them, which is.... actually usually not right...

"Angela!" Fareeha burst into the office, breathing heavily and beaming. Angela was more busy grumbling and cleaning up a cup of water that she had knocked over in her surprise.

"Oh. Uh." Fareeha bent down. "Um, sorry. I'll help you with that."

"Mmhm. Anyways, what did you need?" Angela dabbed at her rather damp keyboard. At least she now would remember to save her work...

"Right! Someone, I think McCree or Reinhardt, dug up some old board games. We figured since we had some downtime, maybe we could do a game night?"

Angela's eyebrows raised. She peered over the top of her glasses. "Board games? At Watchpoint Gibraltar?"

Fareeha straightened up a dropped a paper towel in the waste basket. "Is it really so surprising? You found some old films, didn't you?"

"Hmmm..." Angela sighed, and shrugged. She decided that she was done questioning these kinds of things. "When?"

"Uh..." Fareeha dug a phone out of her back pocket and flipped rapidly through it. "7 PM?"

 

* * *

 

 

Angela poked her head into the commons, and smiled a bit. A proper game night, huh? There were snacks and a small case of soda (probably courtesy of Hana).

"Angela!" McCree looked up, and waved the doctor over. "You made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Jesse. " Angela sniffed at the air and beamed. "And you don't smell like smoke for once! Good on you."

"Haha... yeah... I uh... washed today because uhh..... _ithoughtyoumightkickmyass_ " McCree stratched the back of his head and coughed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Sorry, just uh... bit of dust in my throat." He coughed again for emphasis. "Anyways, wait 'till you see what I found in one of the old lockers! Reinhardt was _super_ excited."

"And we might be too, if you'd actually tell us what it is." Fareeha's warm presence appeared at Angela's side. She threaded her fingers through Angela's and leaned into her ever so gently. "Hi babe."

"Yes, come see!" Reinhardt slammed something down on a table and beamed proudly. "The truest tests of friendship ever made!" On the table were two boxes. Both worn, and more than a little faded. On smaller, marked Uno. One much larger, marked... Monopoly. "Let us commence!"

 

* * *

 

 

Angela hugged a bowl of fruit to her chest and glared at Fareeha, brandishing a fork. "Fareeha, I love you very much, but... These. Are. Mine." Each word was punctuated with a little stabbing motion of the plastic fork.

Fareeha withdrew and flicked a popcorn kernel at Angela. "Fine." She sniffed. "I guess Reinhardt is my only friend now."

...

"That's the second one!" Angela seemed pleased with herself. "Now for the last one..."

She was interrupted by Fareeha clearing her throat. There was a grin pasted all over her face. "I own the last one, _ya amar_. You want it?"

Angela narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

"You know, I really like this space. I'd _hate_ to part with it, but, for the right price..." Fareeha continued, idly tapping her chin with a finger. "Liike..... 500. No, wait, 1000."

"Why you..." Angela lunged across the table. "Give that—"

Fareeha, who had longer arms, laughed. "I'm doing this because I love you!"

...

"That was for the fruit thing wasn't it."

"Yep."

 

* * *

 

 

"Draw four." Fareeha scowled over her cards at Angela. Angela wagged her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out.

...

"Reverse." Now it was Fareeha's turn to stick her tongue out as Angela scowled. She didn't have any suitable cards, and Fareeha knew it.

"Just for that, I'm eating all of the fruit." Angela looked Fareeha in the eye as she skewered and devoured a chunk of watermelon.

"You want to eat me?"

_"FAREEHA!!!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Fareeha stared intently at the pile of cards. She was one turn away from winning. It was the right color. Everything was falling into pla—

"Yellow."

Fareeha blinked, and turned to look at Angela. Angela smiled sweetly back, lightly placing a wild card on the pile. "Such a nice color, don't you think?"


	14. ¿Qué onda?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra can't resist meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What this???? Two chapters in one day???? This one's short though. Also kind of suggestive stuff mentioned.

[Anonymous]: Oh heeeeyyy

Fareeha nearly jumped out of her seat. It was a quiet afternoon. Half of the team was gone conducting operations in Thailand, The other half was working out or doing some research. Fareeha was connected to all of the other Overwatch agents, courtesy of the private chat network that Winston had set up. She should know everyone that could contact her in this manner. She did not know this sender.

[Pharah]: Who is this?

[Anonymous]: Aw, don't worry about it.

[Anonymous]: Anyways you're the one with the thing for the cute blonde over in the med bay right?

[Pharah]: Angela? What did you do?

[Anonymous]: What? Oh, relax, she's fine. I just thought I'd drop in.

[Anonymous]: She's really cute, you know. You're a lucky gal~

[Pharah]: ... And what... do you mean by that?

[Anonymous]: Oh? You don't know?

[Pharah]: I don't know _what_?

[Anonymous]: Oh, there are these pictures on her computer and...

[Anonymous]: Honestly they're really tasteful. Some of the best I've seen, and believe me

[Anonymous]: I've seen a lot.

[Pharah]: YOU FOUND _WHAT_ ON HER COMPUTER??

[Anonymous]: Haha yeah. You should ask her about them sometime.

[Anonymous]: She's kind of shameless.

[Pharah]: ...

[Pharah]: i don't want to agree with you

[Anonymous]: Don't worry, I know ;)

[Anonymous]: Oh well, I gotta run. Remember, ask her about them sometime!


	15. Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chat with Bastion.

The air was clean and fresh, if not a bit heavy from the sea. The morning was a little bit overcast, but Fareeha was sure the clouds would move on soon. She hummed to herself, jogging laps around the base with ease. She wondered what—

"Hello, friend!"

Fareeha had spun around and her hand was halfway to her (empty) holster before she realized who was talking to her.

"Zenyatta! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just... not used to voices without footsteps attached."

The monk merely inclined his head ever so slightly. "You and many others, my friend. Think nothing of it; no harm has been done."

"Ah... alright." Fareeha rubbed the back of her head, shifting her weight from side to side. It was admittedly not the first time something like this had happened, and it was embarrassing every time. She was mortified to think that she might have accidentally shot the omnic. "How do you do that anyways? The whole... floating thing."

Zenyatta merely shrugged. "The Iris embraces me. But that is not what I have sought you out for today." The monk turned and gestured towards the somewhat overgrown enclosure that was now the watchpoint's garden. From between the bushes, the slightest hint of glowing blue light peeked shyly at Fareeha. "My friend would very much like to talk to you, but he is a bit shy, and he is not equipped to talk to humans."

Fareeha followed Zenyatta's gaze. "Bastion? Want to talk to me?" Fareeha was puzzled. She had never much interacted with the omnic before, and as far as she knew she didn't share very many common interests with it. "About what?"

Zenyatta hummed and began to float away. "We will have to find out, I suppose."

Fareeha hesitated a moment, and crossed over to the garden walls. The gate was rather creaky. Bastion was sitting in the shade of a bush, peering curiously at her. The little bird (Zenyatta said Bastion told him it was named Ganymede) was busy poking around in the grass. Bastion lets out a series of tweets and whistles.

Zenyatta listens, then turns to Fareeha. "He says he has never seen a bird fly as high as you. He wonders where you are from, because he has never seen a bird your size anywhere around here. He also wonders where you wings have gone? He asks if you are okay."

Fareeha is too surprised to answer for a moment. Then she smiles, and clears her throat. "I've seen a few fly higher than I can. Not many though! And I'm from Egypt. It's very hot there, with lots of sand. My flock is back there. They're just like me, but, you know, not as pretty." She flashes a grin before continuing. "And I'm fine! My wings are just... resting. It's tiring, you know."

Bastion nods and chirps understandingly. He whistles another question. Zenyatta clarifies.

"Hot and sandy? Like the beach during the summer?"

"No, not at all! It's very dry there you see—it's a desert. The banks—the river banks I mean, of the Nile? Those are more muddy than sandy. It's good for growing plants."

Bastion perks up. "Plants! Like the ones here? Or are they as big and pretty as you are?"

Fareeha laughs out loud at that. "Well, there aren't as many trees as there are here, and a lot of what's grown is pretty well known around here too. But there are these tall reeds that grow along the riverbanks... Maybe I'll get some for you sometime! Not sure how well it'd do here though."

Bastion tweets cheerfully. He would very much like to see this strange new plant! He looks thoughtfully down at Ganymede. If Zenyatta could smile, he would. "Bastion wonders how long it will take for Ganymede to grow up to become as pretty as Angela is."

"Angela..?" Fareeha trails off, thinking for a moment. Then she looks up with a devilish grin. "Impossible, no one can be as pretty as she is!" Then she sighs and smiles. "Ganymede is already plenty pretty, Bastion."

 

* * *

 

 

As he watches Fareeha walk off, Bastion looks at Zenyatta and peeps a quiet question. Zenyatta looks down. "They love each other, my friend."

"Hmm? That means they like each other very much, more than usual. Each one is very special to the other."

"Like you and Ganymede? I suppose, yes. It is not quite the same but... think of Angela as Fareeha's Ganymede."

"Yes, my friend. It is very wonderful indeed."


	16. Pulling Rank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela actually has a lot of official authority, being the head of the medical division.

The situation: Angela was curled up on the couch with a warm cup of tea and a half dozen pillows. Fareeha was there too, elbows propped on the couch's back. An episode of a mildly entertaining show was just ending on the tv screen.

The problem: The remote was out of reach, and Angela didn't want to get up to change the channel.

The solution:

"Fareeha darling?"

Fareeha rubbed a little bit of drowsiness out of her eyes, and hummed. "Yeah?"

"Can you hand me the remote?"

Fareeha looked down and frowned. "Angela, it's right there. You're closer to it than I am."

Angela returned Fareeha's gaze, solemn. "The pillows need me, Fareeha."

Fareeha snorted. "Yeah? They can live for a few moments without you. You can get the remote yourself." She stretched, and sighed. "I need to go tidy up the kitchen anyways. Torbjörn's still mad at me about that whole... incident."

Angela put the back of her hand against her forehead, throwing her head back in mock despair. "I can't believe this.... to be betrayed in my darkest hour... denied aid by my closest ally..."

"Angelaaaaaaa! The remote is right there! I've got things to do! Torb's gonna yell at me!"

Angela merely sank deeper into her pile of pillows. "How could you... lies and broken vows trail you, I see it now."

"Vow— Angela! We're not married!!"

"Ugh, obviously. If we were, you'd get the remote."

Fareeha threw her hands up into the air and whirled around. "Got things to do Angie! They're _orders_."

When Angela didn't reply, Fareeha looked over her shoulder and frowned. A slow, devilish smile was spreading over Angela's face.

"Well, in that case..." Angela cleared her throat. "New orders! Get the remote and give it to me."

"Did you just—You can't—" Fareeha spluttered. "You can't just do that!"

Angela's grin widened. "Actually, I think I can. I'm the head of the entire Overwatch medical division, you know. I outrank almost everyone here." She crossed her arms over her chest with a smug sigh. "Ask Athena about it, if you don't believe me."

Fareeha opened her mouth. Then closed it. Wordlessly, she strode over to the table, picked up the remote, and placed it in Angela's waiting hand.

"Thanks love." Angela smiled and blew Fareeha a quick kiss.


	17. In One's Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree's a good drinking buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh side note if it wasn't already obvious there's alcohol in this one! Also it's a bit longer than usual :)

It was late. Exactly 2:17 AM local time, to be exact. Fareeha had been keeping track of it. She had nothing but the dim glow of her clock and her swirling thoughts to keep her company. There was a shallow circle trampled into her carpet from hours of pacing. She hadn't slept a wink. Fareeha sighed, and idly combed her fingers through her hair. She looked at the clock again. 2:18. She groaned, and closed her eyes. They say that time flies when you're having fun. It seemed that the opposite was also true. She almost wanted to scream. She needed _something_ to do. Something to take her mind off of things. She opened her door.

The hall was dark, and silent save from the very faint humming of the Watchpoint's usual systems. Fareeha lingered in her doorway, listening. Nothing. It seemed that no one else was awake. Fareeha could feel the carpet on her feet. She wasn't wearing socks. She paused, and shrugged. Was it a bad idea to go wandering around an Overwatch facility without any sort of footwear? Probably. Was Fareeha going to do it anyways? Absolutely. 2 AM was not the best time for good, sensible judgement. She stepped into the hall.

The training rooms were quiet and dark. Fareeha considered them for a moment, then decided against it. She'd have to talk to Athena and get out all the gear to set it up. She wasn't really in the mood. The gym was similar. Everything was cold, dark, and silent. Peaceful, but just a little bit unsettling. Fareeha was used to more people running around.

Much to her surprise, there was pale yellow light spilling out from underneath the door to the commons. Fareeha pushed the door open, poking her head in curiously. The door to the kitchen hung ajar, and its light cut a path through the darkness. Fareeha heard a sigh, and a clink. Who could possibly be up at this time of night? Was someone trying to do a fridge raid again? Fareeha tiptoed up to the kitchen door and peered inside.

McCree was sitting all by himself at a counter, head drooping, with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a shot glass in the other. His serape was loosely wrapped and half spread over the counter. His metal fingers occasionally tapped idly at the glass. He seemed to be deep in thought. Or half asleep. Or both. Jesse was often so laid back that it was difficult to actually tell.

Fareeha was just about to quietly shut the door and leave when Jesse looked up, and over his shoulder. He blinked, slowly, and raised his glass in greeting. "Evenin'." He turned around more, and studied Fareeha's face a bit more closely. "You look like you could use a drink."

"Actually I should..." Fareeha trailed off, and paused. "I... suppose I could."

"Hmm." He grunted, and procured another glass. Fareeha pulled up a chair as Jesse poured her a drink.

They sat together in silence for a while, broken only by the clink of glasses.

"Well." Jesse sighed, and leaned back a little. "Long day huh?"

"Mm. Yeah." Fareeha swirled her drink, and gulped it down. Overwatch had conducted a larger-scale mission the previous day. Everyone came home exhausted.

Jesse pulled out a cigar, and quietly spun it between his fingers. "Is the doc still awake?"

Fareeha raised an eyebrow at him and snorted. "Maybe. She's a night owl. Even if she wasn't though, Athena sure is."

Jesse seemed to deflate a little, and stowed the cigar away again. "Yeah, you're right."

The room fell silent again.

Fareeha stared into her glass, and her shoulders slumped. "I really messed up yesterday, didn't I."

McCree shrugged. "Eh. Happens to all of us."

"I know. I just... hate that I couldn't do better. When it was important. I wish it was different."

"Well, can't do much about it, can you? You jus' gotta learn to work around it. Your mother used to say to me... ah, what was it... ta'ti r-riyaaH bi-ma la...."

"...taštahi s-sufun?" Fareeha finished the phrase. _Winds do not blow as the ships wish._ You don't always get what you want. Ana Amari's voice springs to her mind from a distant childhood memory. _Tawwal baalak. Be patient._

Fareeha snorts. Here she was, a fully grown woman, sitting in her pajamas, moping around and getting drunk at 3 AM. "If my mother could see me now, she'd kick my ass."

McCree raises his glass at that. "Aye. And mine too."

"Well, since she's not here, I suppose I'll have to do it for her."

Fareeha spun around so quickly she almost fell out of her chair. In the door stood a very, very cross looking Angela. Her hair was a mess, as if she'd been ruffling it for the past few hours. A collection of pens and pencils peeked out of the pocket of her lab coat. She hadn't slept either. Fareeha's cheeks flushed.

"Angela! Um... what, why are you..." She made vague hand motions. "Uh... here..?"

"I could ask the same of you." Angela peered over the top of her glasses and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I... couldn't sleep." Fareeha gulped and rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"And you?" Angela's gaze shifted over to McCree. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Ah, just wanted a drink s'all."

Angela eyes the near empty bottle, then leans over and peers into the nearby bin. "Uh huh." She nods. " _A_ drink." McCree merely shrugs.

Angela turns back to Fareeha, and grabs her by the collar of her pajamas. Fareeha only mumbles a weak protest as she is dragged away. She looks at Angela, bleary-eyed. "Where are we going?"

"My room." Angela doesn't look at Fareeha, but Fareeha swears that the tips of her ears redden ever so slightly. "You need sleep, and I'm gonna keep an eye on you to make sure you get it."

McCree, who followed them out of the kitchen, lets out a croak of laughter. "Are you gonna tuck her in too?"

Angela stops, and looks at him. Then she looks at Fareeha. Then back at him. She says one word.

"Maybe."


	18. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Fareeha's turn to be the mom friend, so to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is absurdly hard to do typos on purpose.

[1:57]

[Angela]: babe look at this owl

[Angela]: it looks like a rock!! !

[Angela]: i'm gonna name it

[Angela]: rock.... owl... rowl

[Angela]: no that sounds dumb

[Fareeha]: W

[Fareeha]: What

[Angela]: why are you up so late that's not healthy you know

[Fareeha]: Why are /you/ up so late?

[Angela]: hahahahahahahahaha i'm fine

[Fareeha]: That... doesn't answer the question.

[Fareeha]: You're a hypocrite, you know

[Angela]: sshhhshhhhhhh keeping you healthy is ym job

[Fareeha]: I'm pretty sure your job involves keeping yourself healthy too.

[Angela]: oh no the owl flew away :(

[Fareeha]: Go to sleep

[Angela]: no i have wokr

[Fareeha]: Are you in the medbay? Or your office?

[Angela]: office

[Angela]: it has nice mwindows

[Angela]: wait why do yuo ask

[Angela]: don't inturrupt me

[Angela]:

[Angela]: fareeha i swear

 

* * *

 

Fareeha pushed open the door gently. She blinked in the bright light. The air was cold. Angela was sitting at her desk, knees drawn up to her chest, staring somewhat blankly at her computer. Every available surface was littered with cups, plates, papers, and pens. She blinked, slowly, and turned a vapid gaze upon Fareeha. She mumbled something about notes and sipped a now cold cup of coffee.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Fareeha eyed the open windows.

"I like owls." Was the only reply. Angela's head and eyelids drooped.

"Alright." Fareeha strode across the room, slammed the windows shut, and drew the blinds. Satisfied, she turned and gathered Angela up into her arms, ignoring the weak cries of protest. "You're going to sleep."

Angela jabbed her pen weakly into Fareeha's ribs a few times, but soon gave up and dozed off in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Angela's room was tidier than her office, but only marginally. The bed was in disarray and seemed to have been used more as a table than as a bed in recent days. Fareeha set Angela down in a nearby chair, and prodded her awake.

"Where are your pajamas?" Angela's current clothes looked like they hadn't been changed in days. They were as much of a mess as the woman wearing them.

Angela, who was still more asleep than not, muttered something about a goat and looked rather confused.

In the end, Fareeha ended up giving up her own clothes, swapping them for Angela's. As Angela slowly changed, she set about tidying and cleaning up the bed as best she could. The moment she was done, Angela face-planted into the bed and once again fell soundly asleep. Fareeha tucked her in carefully, but she needn't have worried. The good doctor was sleeping like a log, and not even a herd of elephants could have woken her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angela was very reluctant to give up those pajamas in the morning, by the way. They're comfy.


	19. Sleepdrunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're asking the real questions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short and mostly dialogue and I feel bad but also it was incredibly fun to write. Enjoy!

The room was quiet. The night was no longer young, and the only sound to be heard was quiet, even breathing and the faintest whir of air conditioning. Fareeha Amari sat up with a jolt, blinked sleepily, and confidently proclaimed: "Dogs are vegetables." Angela Ziegler, without even opening her eyes, threw a pillow at her. The room was quiet again. For a little bit.

"Spaghetti is just noodles and fruit sauce."

Angela turned over, pried her eyes open, and groaned. Fareeha was once again sitting up, with the most lost and horrified expression on her face. She looked at Angela.

"Angela. Angela listen to me tomatoes are fruits. Angela this is important."

Dr. Angela Ziegler was wildly unimpressed. "Go to sleep." She grumbled, and turned over again.

"Pizza is just fruit sauce on flatbread topped with cheese. Cheese... milk..."

Angela growled and burrowed deeper into the blankets. "Sleep! Now!"

"Angie is milk animal juice?"

Angela was silent for a long moment. Then she sat bolt upright. " _Is_ milk animal juice? What is juice?"

Fareeha grinned, and clapped. "See, this is important! Can we use your computer?"

Around 10 minutes later, Angela was tapping intently at her keyboard while Fareeha looked on. Athena's icon was silent and dim. If she thought this was unusual, she didn't say anything.

"Juice... juice juice juice... alright here we go. Uh... 'A fluid naturally contained in plant or animal tissue'." Angela rubbed her eyes. "Then... does milk count? I mean I guess it is contained in the body... Hmm. Uh, yeah, Fareeha. Milk might just be animal juice."

Fareeha was a bit busy looking out the window.

"You're spacey tonight." Angela tapped her on the shoulder. "Can we get back to bed now?"

Fareeha's reply was hushed. "Do you think the moon is lonely? She looks lonely."

Angela stared at Fareeha. Then she looked at the moon. And back at Fareeha. After a few long moments, she sighed, and shrugged. "Guess we'd better keep it company for tonight, huh? Let's go get the blankets. It's a bit chilly out there tonight."


	20. Cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, the one that operates jump jets is jet-lagged. Who would have known.

McCree was waiting for them with the van at the airport. It was pretty easy to spot, even in the hustle and bustle. It was an old vehicle, back from the golden days of Overwatch. Nowadays though, the logo had been hastily spray painted over and the van looked more like one of those suspicious white vans that people were kidnapped in. Supposedly. Neither Angela nor Fareeha had ever actually seen anyone get kidnapped with a white van.

McCree, who looked very much like he had dressed with the lights turned off that morning, straightened up and waved as they approached. "Hey! Welcome back! Ah, c'mere and let's get the luggage stowed. If we don't get a move on soon, Tracer's liable to come running down here herself to get you."

Fareeha rubbed her bleary eyes and threw him a tired smile. "Hey Jesse. Umm.. right, luggage. Where's... where's the..." She looked around, blinking.

"The case?" Angela slipped neatly under Fareeha's arm and propped her up. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I've got it. You should go sit down. Jesse and I can handle the luggage." That said, she shoved a weakly protesting Fareeha into one of the back seats and, with startling efficiency, stowed every last bag away.

McCree, standing off to the side, whistled. "Huh. Didn't even need my help."

Angela looked at him as she opened a side door. "Hm, well, I travel a lot." She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you did too."

McCree shrugged, and got into the driver's seat. "Aye, I do. Just never have much luggage. If.. any." He peered into the back seat. "You don't want shotgun? It's not like there's gonna be anyone else this time around."

Fareeha leaned against Angela, and snuggled into her side. She appeared to be asleep. Angela looked at her, and then fondly stroked her hair. "No... I'm fine back here."

McCree shrugged, and turned on the car. "It's your choice."

"So," He began as he pulled onto the road. "Are y'all alright? You seem exhausted."

"Hm?" Angela blinked, jolting herself out of a brief reverie. "Oh, yes. I'm fine at least. Fareeha here has had more than a few sleepless nights. It got a little touch and go at the end. Combined, with the jet lag—"

"Jet lag?" McCree broke in, a wide grin spilling across his face. "Did I hear that right? Fareeha Amari, a pilot of a _jet suit_ , is jetlagged?"

Fareeha cracked open an eye and scowled at McCree. "Ssshhut up Jesse. And it's not called... it's not..."

"It's not called a jet suit." Angela looked down at Fareeha, who had toppled over so that her head was in Angela's lap. "Ah, _mein shatz_ , you need to rest. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I would not call talking 'pushing myself', Angie." Despite saying this though, Fareeha obligingly closed her eye again and went back to sleep.

McCree lowered his voice. "I know it's not called a jet suit but come on! This is priceless. The only way this could be better is if Tracer got jet lagged." He chuckled. "Imagine that, eh? Well, anyways," he stretched back and loosely draped a hand over the steering wheel. "Good luck on that whole getting to bed thing. Think Tracer n D.Va are conspiring to ambush and interrogate ya as soon as you get back."

Angela sighed. "They can't wait for the official report? Ah well, I can manage them. Heaven knows I've done it many times before."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the drive was passed in uneventful silence. The afternoon was warm and drowsy, and no one quite felt like talking.

Fareeha, who had spent most of the trip asleep in Angela's lap, was jolted awake and sat up when the car suddenly stopped. The humming of the engine died away as McCree opened the door and stretched. "Well," he said, "Welcome home."

Angela was out of the door in a flash. "Come on Fareeha, just a little more and then you can go sleep in a proper bed." She steadied her, and looked over to McCree. "Can you take care of the luggage? Winston'll want to see the case. It's black, maybe 2 inches thick, and unmarked. The one with the orange tag. Thanks." Without waiting for a reply, Angela went marching into the watchpoint, half carrying Fareeha.

McCree was right. Almost as soon as they stepped into the commons, Angela and Fareeha were accosted by the two most energetic agents in all of Overwatch. Lena and Hana fenced them in and ushered them to one of the couches. Angela looked around, and sighed. "We're trapped, aren't we."

"Yep!" Hana replied cheerily, and then plopped herself down on the couch next to them. "You're finally back! You gotta tell us about it."

"And before you say it, no, we're not waiting for the mission report. You never put any of the good stuff in them."

"This is surely the reason why Winston avoids having either of you write reports as much as possible." Angela stood up, and wandered behind the kitchen counter. "I'd better make some tea..."

Lena sat herself down on the other side of Fareeha, trapping her between her and Hana. "Soo, Fareeha! How was it? Where did you stay? Ooh, did you try any of the local food? See any cute girls?"

"Lena! She has a girlfriend!" Hana reached across Fareeha and shoved Lena with mock indignation as Lena snickered and blinked to the far end of the couch and back.

Fareeha took a deep breath. "One at a time. Um, let's see... we got a hotel room together. It was a small place, run by someone that... I think it was McCree? knew."

"Genji. It was someone that Genji knew." Angela called over as she set the kettle on the heat.

"Right. Someone that Genji knew. Anyways it was a small place but it was good. The rooms were nice, and the food was good. They had nice, hot water, which is always a plus. It was called... ah, it was something dramatic..."

"Lacrimosa. It's Latin for weeping." Angela hummed, and leaned against the counter.

"Uhh... food. Right. I'm not sure what you want me to say? It was pretty normal. There was this little cafe down the street..." Fareeha trailed off, and rubbed her eyes.

"...that sold these cute little sandwiches. It was our favorite rendezvous spot. The sandwiches were good. The coffee was even better." Angela finished. She checked the tea. Almost there.

"What else did you want to know?"

"Cute. Girls." Lena leaned forward with a twinkle in her eye.

"Right. Well, the cutest girl I saw is right over there making tea." Fareeha tilted her head back and winked at Angela.

Angela smiled, and carried over a tray with a teapot and a few cups. "Aw, that's sweet. Though personally, I think this one" She ruffled Fareeha's hair, "Is the cutest."

"Guuuys, come on. Some of us here are single." Hana crossed her arms. "And by 'us', I mean me."

Lena suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Wait, did you say that you had a room? As in one room? What did you two get up to eh?"

Angela almost choked on her tea. "Lena! We're professionals!" Fareeha was snickering. "Don't encourage her Fareeha."

"Yeah, you're professionals. But you're also _massive_ lovebirds."

"Oh look at that I'm out of tea. Guess we have to go now! Bye! Fareeha needs to get to bed!" Angela set down her cup and half dragged a still snickering Fareeha out of the room.

Lena cupped her hands around her mouth. "Who's bed?"


	21. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the Witch of the Wilds can give you anything you desire. For a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told that I "should totally write a Halloween special", so here I am! Happy Halloween!

Angela awoke to the ear-splittingly loud sound of a gun being fired, followed immediately by a series of whoops and hollers. She groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to ignore the distinct sound of multiple people running down the hall.

_Click._ “Angela?” Her phone piped up, broadcasting Winston’s voice from the nightstand.

“Yep.” Angela sat up laboriously, and rubbed her eyes. “I’m on it. Just… give me a few minutes.”

“Sorry.” To his credit, Winston did sound genuinely apologetic.

“It’s not your fault half of the people around here don’t have a drop of common sense to share among them.” Angela swung her feet over the side of the bed, cringing slightly as they touched the cold metal floor. “Every year…”

 

“Don’t you think it’s a little early for this?” Fareeha asked, standing incredulously in the doorway.

“Never too early for monsters and monster fighting, my friend!” Reinhardt boomed with his impossibly loud voice. Fareeha winced, listening as it echoed down the metal corridor.

“People are still sleeping,” Fareeha said, turning to look over her shoulder. No movement so far.

“It’s _Halloween_ , ‘Reeha. We got costumes and candy and the like to attend to.” McCree added, eyes sparkling. He propped his feet up onto the table, spurs jingling cheerfully. “Hallow’s Eve doesn’t wait for anyone.”

“Besides,” Reinhardt bellowed, “There are ghosts to hunt and heroes to be made! No time for sleeping!”

Fareeha opened her mouth to reply and abruptly shut it again as she watched the opposite door swing open.

“You won’t need to hunt for ghosts if I turn you into one.” Angela emerged from the shadows, brandishing her staff, bleary eyed and thoroughly unamused. “What are you doing this early in the morning?”

Fareeha raised her hands. “I was trying to get them to quiet down.”

Angela gave her a glance. “I believe you. I’m wondering what trouble these two,” She punctuates this with a sharp glare, “have been getting up to.”

“Hey, hey!” McCree crossed his arms defensively across his chest. “That’s not fair! Why’re you assuming she’s innocent?”

“Because she’s smart, has some common decency, and her gun doesn’t make the sound that I just heard a few minutes ago.” Angela gave McCree another pointed look, this time very specifically at the Peacemaker holstered at his waist.

“Ah, come, do not be so strict!” Reinhardt said, quieting down a little. “You enjoy this as much as we do!”

“Not this early in the morning I don’t.” Angela scowed. “Keep it down. I’m not going to get back up if you accidentally shoot yourself. Or if any of the others elect to come fight you over all this noise.” She pointed her staff at the two as she says this, a gesture that would have perhaps been more threatening if the staff weren’t primarily a healing tool.

McCree shrugged. “Alright, doc. Sorry to wake you.”

Angela sighed, her irritation melting away as quickly as it came. “Thank you.” She turned, looked Fareeha up and down, then crossed the room. She paused when she got to Fareeha.

Fareeha nodded in greeting. “Did you walk all the way around just to make that entrance?”

“I jogged.” Angela shrugged, and stifled a laugh, amusement glimmering in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was low and quiet.“I suppose we all get to have an extra little bit of fun today.” She patted Fareeha on the shoulder, raising her voice. “I’m going back to bed. And Fareeha, don’t let these two drag you into any of their nonsense, alright?”

“Nonsense?!” Reinhardt bristled. “Hardly! Why—”

“Mmhm.” Angela brushed past Fareeha and waved over her shoulder.

“How dare you!” Reinhardt gasped in mock outrage. He shook his fist. “I will see you tonight, witch!”

McCree chuckled at that. “You still going to do that? Half the folks involved ain’t here anymore.”

“Their spirits live on.” Reinhardt replied solemnly. “The story continues.”

Fareeha looks between the two curiously. “The story..?” She shook her head. “More importantly, did you say ‘witch’?”

“Oh, right.” McCree leaned back. “Guess you’ve never been here with us, huh? We got a Halloween tradition of sorts. Reinhardt here’s a master storyteller, see.” He jerked his head at Reinhardt, who puffed up proudly. “We used to hold a little party every Halloween—Gabe got to show off his skills as a tailor and the rest of us got to sit around, drink punch, and just fool around. You know how parties go. Anyways, every year, Reinhardt’d spin another part of this big ol’ story of his. Doc’s got a few great costumes, but she’s been representing this witch character for a while now. She’s quite good at it.”

“Yes!” Reinhardt nodded. “The Witch of the Wilds! A devious, and powerful being, that can grant your heart’s greatest wish! For a price…” He maintained an ominous, solemn gaze for a few seconds before his usual smile broke out again. “She is kind enough to supply some voice work. For authenticity, of course.”

“Huh.” Fareeha cocked her head. “I didn’t think she’d do that kind of thing.”

“Ah, well, it’s fun, you know?” McCree shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. “Might as well, since most of us are on break. She says she does it mostly just to humor us anyways. The fact that we’ve all had at least a drink or two before then doesn’t hurt either.”

Reinhardt nodded. “Yes, it is good to take some time off every now and then. Eat, drink, and tell stories! Now that is a good night.” He coughed and quieted his voice, eyeing the empty corridor behind Fareeha.

Fareeha snorted. “A good night. Emphasis on _night_.”

“It’s alright.” McCree took his feet off of the table and leaned over to pat Reinhardt on the back. “Not many ghosts out anyways, in the daylight.”

Reinhardt seemed to be slightly cheered by this. “That’s true. The cowards would never dare to face us in the light of day!”

“Right.” Fareeha turned her gaze to McCree. “I’ve been wondering, Jesse, since you dress yourself like _that_ every day, what could you possibly do tonight?” She grinned. “Maybe you could go as an ordinary person with a decent sense of fashion.”

McCree’s reply was drowned out by Reinhardt’s uproarious laughter.

 

* * *

 

Angela ran a finger along the hat’s wide brim, tugging it down, gloved hand moving along to lightly touch one of her earrings. The burnished metal caught and shone in the light. She smiled into the mirror, then straightened up and turned to glance out the window. The skies were already dark.

Fareeha looked down at the warm globe of light in her hands, watching the candle flicker and dance. Its light projected a messily, but enthusiastically carved face into the darkness. She smiled to herself; the sort of half-laugh in which one mostly just exhales out their nose. She placed the pumpkin on the ledge and gradually cut her jets, dropping herself slowly to the ground.

“Fareeha?” Fareeha looked down, lifting her visor at the voice.

“Angela!” Fareeha dropped the final few inches to the ground, feet tapping on the grass. She paused to take in Angela’s outfit. McCree’s words from earlier in the day sprung to mind. _“She’s been… this witch character… she’s quite good at it.”_ Fareeha shook her head. _No kidding._

“Did you really modify your suit just for tonight?”

“Y-yeah.” Fareeha looked down. “Reinhardt asked, and Brigitte practically did it for me, so…”

Angela reached out and brushes her fingers along the suit’s breastplate. “It’s nice.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Fareeha smiled. “What are you doing out here tonight?”

Angela shrugs. “Getting some fresh air, I suppose. I would ask the same of you.”

Now it’s Fareeha’s turn to shrug. “Jesse asked me to fly a few things up onto the roofs and ledges. Decorations. His excitement was a little infectious.”

“As it usually is.” Angela’s expression quickly shifted to one of bemusement, a light smile touching her lips. The candlelight cast a shadow over her face and glimmered in her eyes.

Fareeha found herself smiling back. She took a step closer and lowered her voice. “So, Witch of the Wilds, isn’t it? Can I have a wish?”

Angela seemed only briefly surprised, but she regained her composure quickly. She looked up at Fareeha and tilted her head. “That depends. What do you desire?”

“May I have a kiss?”

Angela paused, then laughed, quietly. She leaned up, onto the balls of her feet, wrapping one arm around Fareeha’s neck, fingers brushing against her hair, her skin, and bringing her hat down with the other, so that the brim covered them both. Fareeha could feel her heart in her throat, and the dry anticipation in her mouth. Her hands moved from her sides; an awkward, hurried movement, and then Angela closed the last remaining distance and their lips met and the world was cool and warm and sweet and still. Fareeha closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist, leaning down into her presence with a certain loving hunger. Angela, in turn, leaned back.

When they broke apart, Fareeha didn’t speak for several long breaths, merely focusing on enjoying the moment. The air smelled lightly of pumpkins and cinnamon, courtesy of the carved lanterns. “So,” she said at last, “what do I owe you?”

Angela blinked, then laughed, bright and lovely in the night. Her hands shifted, sliding down to cup Fareeha’s face. “How about another kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you've noticed, I haven't been updating this at all for the past... oh geez, almost a year now. I've been writing Past Tense in lieu of this, and will be for quite some time yet, but I hope you enjoyed this little bit! Happy Halloween y'all! Stay safe, get the skins you want, and go hunting for candy sales tomorrow, hm?
> 
> I've also gone back and done some editing, mainly to fix grammar and punctuation errors, as well as to re-write a bit of the dialogue to be more in-character and easy to read. Do let me know if I missed anything!


End file.
